


How To Save A Life

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [34]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets into a car accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Save A Life

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumble prompt: can you write ambrollins in a hospital? maybe one or both of them get into an accident.

"Seth, sit down." Roman demands, reaching out and jerking Seth down into the seat beside him. 

"How are you so calm?! Dean could be dead!" Seth practically shrieks, struggling against Roman.

"Because one of us needs to be. Dean will make it, okay. You know that." Roman says, still holding onto Seth.

Seth opens his mouth to reply, but snaps it shut when a doctor comes out of the operating room, stripping off his gloves. 

"Are you here for Mister Ambrose?" He asks, glancing between the two of them.

"Is he dead?" Seth bursts out.

The doctor blinks at him for a moment, slightly shocked. “No, he’s alive. We’ve repaired the damage that caused the internal bleeding and stitched up some gashes made from the broken glass. There’s no sign of brain injury, but he is still in a medically induced coma at this time. We’ve taken him to Recovery and will be moving him to an Observation room shortly after that. You’re more than welcome to go see him, but he’s not conscious at this time.”

"Oh thank God." Seth closes his eyes for a moment, relief making him weak kneed.

"What room is he in?" Roman asks, letting Seth lean into him. 

"Room 412. Down that hall." The doctor points to the hall shooting off from the waiting room and they nod, turning to head that way.

Roman lets Seth go in there first, walking in behind him and closing the door softly. Seth gasps quietly, staring at Dean in the bed. 

There’s wires all over the place and machines beeping softly. Dean’s face is bruised and cut, a bandage around his forehead. He looks pale and small in ways that Dean Ambrose should never look. He’s unnaturally still, the only movement is the rise and fall of his chest.

Seth cautiously approaches Dean’s bedside, sinking down into the chair there and taking Dean’s hand in his, avoiding the IV line. 

"Please wake up, please. I need you." Seth whispers, clutching at Dean’s hand. 

Roman leans against the door, not wanting to interrupt this moment, but needing to see Dean too. 

"He’ll wake up, right, Rome?" Seth asks, not looking away from Dean.

"You know he will." Roman assures Seth, hoping that he’s right.

Looking at Dean laying in that hospital bed scares Roman more than he’d care to admit. 

He takes a seat opposite Seth, being careful of the machines and wires. “Come on, baby boy. We need you.” 

They sit and wait with Dean until some nurses come in to move him to his observation room. Then they settle back in their spots, waiting long into the night. A kind nurse allows them to stay long past visiting hours and Seth has the feeling she does this for everyone who turns puppy eyes on her, but he’s thankful to her all the same.

Early the next morning, Seth wakes up stiff and sore to find sleepy blue eyes looking down at him.

"Dean?" Seth asks, voice hardly a whisper.

"Hey. My head fucking hurts." Dean grumbles, squeezing Seth’s hand.

"Don’t you ever fucking do that to me again, you hear me!" Seth snaps, leaning across Dean to steal a kiss.

"See, I told you baby boy would wake up." Roman rumbles from beside them.

Dean grumbles some more, but he smiles tiredly at them and everything seems to click into place once more.


End file.
